The Brothers and the Beetle
by Razamataz13
Summary: Lydia has a daughter and all is well until Betelguese decides to step in the picture. It's all up to Mario and Luigi now...
1. The Ghost with a Grudge

The Brothers and the Beetle

Hey everybody! This is like my first official fanfic so sit tight and enjoy the ride!

(Note: if I rip off any Beetlejuice or Mario plots from previous fanfic authors email me and tell me off)

_This story is a mix between the Super Mario Brothers movie, but no worries the plot will be WAY better, and the Classic Beetlejuice movie._

_I don't own any Beetlejuice or Mario Brother characters but Nigle Goss is my personal creation. _

Lydia smiled down at her daughter as her delicate chest rose peacefully. Her husband entered with a smirk.

"Our little piece of heaven." he whispered.

"Spare me the corny cliché." Lydia eyed and kissed him with a quiet laugh.

"Honey, we should talk about...you know..." her husband looked at her nervously, "You-know-what-I-want-to-say."

Lydia's smile faded quickly and her heart beated faster at the thought. Her life had been almost perfect after she moved away from her town of Winter River and for the next couple of years gone to college to be a professional photographer. There she met and married Nigel Goss, a charming yet paranoid Editor of the paper she worked for.

Lydia's return to her old house in Winter River hadn't been pleasant, but the fact of seeing her old friends Adam and Barbara

Maitland cheered her up. The unpleasant part was the recurring nightmare of a poltergeist with a grudge. A grudge of her blowing his chance in escaping his miserable life in the Neitherworld, by backing down with a promise of being his wife. Lydia knew Betelgeuse was waiting for this chance of revenge, she just hated thinking about it.

"What about, _him_." she exaggerated with a pale face.

"You know _he_ hasn't gotten over the 'Wedding Incident', and the perfect idea of revenge would be kidnapping, Lyria." Nigel spoke brushing a strand of ebony hair from his daughters face. She wore a relaxed smile.

"Oh, Nigel. I am always thinking about her, I just wish...she didn't have to deal with this." Lydia sighed with depression, "I wish she had a normal life. Well, an almost normal life."

"We all do. But we have to tell her about, _him_. We can't hide it from her forever, Lydia, we can't." Nigel frowned at his wife and she shivered. Lydia swore she saw something move in the shadows.

"I know, just not yet. Give me a little bit of time to work it into a conversation. I can't just go up front and say it!"

"We could be too late, what if he was watching us right now." Nigel looked up at the ceiling with suspicion.

Lydia nodded and kissed her daughter on the cheek before exiting the room with her husband. Lyria shifted as a cool breeze entered from her mirror. The room glowed green...

BG

Lyria felt her dream change. The background melted to a musty attic and a model sat in the middle of the room. A voice was calling her name; a raspy, heartless voice.

"Lyria...Lyria...Let me outta here...Just say my name...I hate it in here...It's horrible...Just say my name..."

Lyria searched for the voice frantically, "What? What's your name?"

The voice laughed and a beetle and a glass of juice flashed in her subconscious. "Just say it."

"Bug Orange juice?"Lyria said with confusion.

"No. Try again."

"Beetle Glass?"

"Again, kid."

"Bug Juice?"

"Sheesh, kid. Your mother was better than you. But your almost _dead_ on."

"Beetleju..."

Lyria woke up to see her mother and father look at her with horror. "Lyria! My God! Are you okay? Did he hurt you!" Lydia panicked as she sat up her daughter who looked at with confusion.

"What are you talking about! Why are you all staring at me! I just had a weird dream." Lyria yawned rubbing her eyes, and her father put his hands on her shoulders.

"What was the dream about! What was weird about it! We need to know!" he ordered quickly.

"Something told me to say his name...It was like Beetleju..." Nigel put his hand over her mouth before she could finish.

"Never say that word! You here me!" he commanded with a cold sweat, "I want you to forget all about what you've seen tonight!"

"Nigel," Lydia whispered, "Maybe we should tell her about, him. Right now before _he_ tries anything."

"About who? Mom, what the hell is going on!" Lyria demanded pushing off her father with a glare.

Lydia sighed and sat on the side of the bed. Lyria saw tears well up in her eyes and swore she saw two yellow eyes appear in her pupils. "Lyria, what I'm about to tell you is...very, very difficult. I wanted to tell you before he found out about you, but I just couldn't..." Lydia started to cry silently.

"Mom. Dad. What is going on." Lyria breathed anxiously. Her parents exchanged glances and Lydia wiped away a grey hair from her own face.

"I want you to listen to every word I say, and not interrupt. Lyria, there is such things as ghosts and monsters. I learned the hard way, I almost married myself to a disgusting, con-artist who took advantage of me. You see, in our attic there is a married couple called the Maitlands, I met them when I was a bit older than you. That's also when I met..." Lydia bent over and whispered, "_Beetlejuice._"

"Don't repeat his name, you have to understand I angered him. The day of our, forced wedding, I broke a promise with him and he has never forgotten about it."

"How do you know?"

"I had the unfortunate pleasure of catching a glimpse of him in your mirror one afternoon. This is before you were born and when I was dating your father. He threatened me and some how escaped from the mirror. If it wasn't for your father, he would have killed me. That freak lost interest in me and attacked your father, allowing me to banish him back to the Neitherworld or the Land of the Dead. He shouted he would get back at me, I just am too afraid of what he might do."

Lyria looked away grimly and her mother smiled weakly, "Just don't say his name and you will be fine." Lydia assured.


	2. The Trap

Lyria stretched and rubbed her head. She hadn't gotten much sleep after the horrifying conversation she had with her mother. Nor did she believe her mother on how all would be honkey dory if she just didn't say Betelgeuse's name. Lyria had a feeling this was far from over. So shaking off the thoughts and images of the night before, she brushed her hair and tied it up in a ponytail.

Betelgeuse watched her vividly from his place in the Neitherworld. His eyes followed Lyria until she ran out of the room to her enraged father. Turns out she was late for school. Betelgeuse's rotting hands curled into fists, and put on a murderous glare as he saw Lydia kiss Nigel with a laugh.

"Look at Lydia, all happy...Makes me sick. Oh she's had it good, _maybe too good._ But things are about to change..." Betelgeuse laughed with a scowl, "No way a mortal is going to get the best of me, I'll just wait until they're all asleep...and then." Betelgeuse laughed hysterically and popped the bubble from where he was watching them. "_It's Showtime_."

BG

"Good afternoon, Lyria." her grandmother welcomed as Lyria stepped into the house.

"Grandma? Grandpa? What are you guys doing here?" Lyria said with a puzzled tone, "I thought you guys were in your timeshare in California."

"Nonsense, dear! We thought we should drop by. Don't sound so disappointed." her grandfather smiled hugging her tightly.

Lyria saw her father put his hand on her mother's shoulder. She looked away with a distant, depressed stare. Lyria felt her heart skip; her grandparents must have known about her visit by Betelgeuse. Lyria's face went purple with rage.

"I get it, you guys think I'm going to summon that freak or something so your inviting the entire side of Mom's family to baby-sit me!" She snapped, "You think I'm going to call Beetlejuice form his grave!"

Everyone hissed and ushered her to be silent, "What did we say about saying _his_ name! You have to be careful!" her father replied frantically.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about! You all think I'm a big baby, always telling me to be careful! Lyria don't stay out so late! Lyria don't be alone! I hate it! You guys don't trust me at all! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" she screamed and ran out the door.

"LYRIA! Wait! No come back! Lyria!" Lydia called with horror, "Nigel! We have to go find her! She could be in grave danger!"

"Your right, _he_ could be out there." Nigel whispered.

"Now I see why she ran away, you guys are too protective!" a woman said as she and her husband descended the stairs.

"Barbara, Adam! No time for: I told you so's! I know he's going to try something, I just have a feeling." Lydia mumbled and the Maitlands nodded in agreement.

"You guys go, we'll stay here if she decides to come back." Adam directed and waved good-bye to the Deetz and the Gosses as the rushed out the door.

BG

"Perfect! We're lost! Way da go, Luigi!" a man growled as his brother scanned a map.

"Sorry! All the towns look the same on this thing!"

"What the hell are you talking about! They do not! We should ask for directions, look here comes somebody." the oldest brother stepped out of his van which read: the Mario Brothers.

"Hey, Miss! Can you help us?"

Lyria looked up and wiped the tears from her face, "Sure, where do you want to go?"

"New York." the youngest brother shouted from the van.

"You keep your trap shut! If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Give me a break, Mario!"

Lyria held back a laugh as the brothers shouted at each other. "What's so funny?" Mario shot.

"Nothing." Lyria smiled, "It's just that I had a hard day and well, you guys brightened it up for me."

"With his brilliant navigation skills? Eh, we'll probably laugh about it later when we're back in Brooklyn." Mario smirked, "By the way I'm Mario and that bonehead is Luigi."

"Hey! I'm not deaf!" Luigi shouted and climbed out the van.

"I'm Lyria Goss." she introduced, "Have I seen you guys before?"

"Probably on the news, we're heroes you know." Mario said proudly, "Saving the world from dinosaurs and their Ruffle-head leader, King Koopa." Luigi looked away with grief.

"Hey, you okay?" Lyria said as she walked over to Luigi.

"Yeah...it's just there was this beautiful princess..." he sighed and looked away, "I rather not talk about it."

Lyria put on a weak smile. "I'm sure you'll see her again."

"You know, maybe you're right. Thanks."

Mario cleared his throat and pointed to his watch. Luigi nodded and turned to Lyria. "We have to hit the road again, you need a ride home?"

"No, I'm fine. Nice meeting you." Lyria walked away past closed shops and looked into the graveyard.

Something stirred and a cat sat down in front of her. It looked up and meowed with its bright yellow eyes. "Hey there." Lyria scooped up the cat and it hissed, biting her hand. Lyria swore and dropped the cat, watching it run into the graveyard. It had stole her favorite bracelet.

"HEY! Get back here!" she yelled chasing after it.

The graveyard's gate slammed shut as soon as she entered. The cat sat with her bracelet in its mouth on top of a gravestone. Lyria crept up toward it with an extended arm. "Here, kitty. Come on, give me the bracelet." she cooed with annoyance.

The cat purred and dropped the bracelet on the grave below. Lyria walked over and picked up her bracelet angrily; the grave beneath her caved in. The cat began to snicker as Lyria tried to climb out with frustration. She looked at it hopelessly, hoping it could see the urgency in her eyes and find help. Nether less, the cat sat with a look of enjoyment.

"Hey there, babes. My, you look just like your mother." the cat jeered and Lyria dropped her jaw. "What's a matter, cat got your tongue?" the cat laughed and Lyria screamed. The ground beneath her was moving; snakes and beetles were swarming around her feet.

"Now, here's the deal. I could leave you down here and by the time your parents find you, you will either be a skeleton or a twitching crackpot or you summon me out of this relm. I don't really care, but the first option is more fun to watch and gives you that satisfying feeling of accomplishment."

Lyria knew who was speaking to her. It was Betelguese.


	3. The Encounter

Betelgeuse laughed evilly as Lyria backed up against a grave wall. The creatures were beginning to latch on to her clothing and become agitated.

"Come on, _Lyria_. You can save yourself years of therapy and a early death if you just co-operate. But whatever rocks your boat... I'm not going anywhere. In fact, I have all eternity..."

"You're crazy." Lyria said with fear.

"Hey, no one's perfect."

Meanwhile, as the Mario Brothers drove away, Luigi got this strange feeling in his gut. 'Something's up...' he thought, 'Or maybe it's just Mario's homemade five-alarm chili sauce with extra jalapeño.' he winced at the thought of the leftover nightmare. Mario loved anything that made the eater run for the closest water source, some sources more inconvenient than others...He told Luigi it put hair on your chest.

"Hey, Mario. Do you have this odd feeling in your stomach too?"

"It's probably heartburn, suck it up and be a man! Mario's are tough!" Mario lectured, "Your father didn't believe in pain relievers."

"He was your father too." Luigi reminded sorely, he hated how he never met his parents.

"True, that's why you gotta be tough! Just like Papa." Mario smiled and ruffled his brother's hair, "Or it could be your conscience telling you something."

"Yeah, I didn't like leaving that girl back there..." Luigi sighed, "She could get hurt or mugged or something."

"Luigi, this isn't Brooklyn! The most devastating thing that happens in towns like this is the neighbors' cat getting stuck in a tree!" Mario laughed, "You worry too much. Though I do admit, there was something I didn't like about that graveyard nearby. Gave me goose bumps."

"Didn't she head toward there?"

"Hang on;" Mario whirled the van around, "We're going back."

"What about our jobs waiting for us...there is a serious blockage in a sewer..."

"Forget it! A Mario never leaves a woman behind!" Mario said stubbornly and Luigi smiled. There was no way to talk him out of not doing something.

BG

"Is this the place?" Mario asked as the stopped in front of the graveyard gate. It had been chained shut.

"I think so..." Luigi heard hysterical sobbing, it sounded like a girl. "Mario! She's in there! Quick get your tools so we can break open the gate!"

"Now that's the spirit, tools are your friends! Come on, that kid sounds desperate...HANG IN THERE!" the Mario Brothers leapt from their van and began to snap the chain links binding the gate shut with a pair of industrial sized pliers.

Betelgeuse heard the two with surprise, "Now look what you've done, you got the authorities coming to your rescue...Typical Deetz, always ruining everything..." his spirit sprung from the cat and dove into a pile of rocks.

The Mario Brothers busted in and ran to the grave where Lyria was trapped with in. "Hey kid, you okay!" Mario shouted.

Lyria trembled as a cobra wound around her leg with a hiss. The beetles were now attempting to burrow in her skin. "Please...get me out of here." she begged with tears.

"Don't worry! We'll get you out of there!" Luigi assured tying a rope to his waist, "I'll go rescue her. When I give the signal, you pull us up."

"Excellent, taking control! You'd make Papa proud." Mario beamed slapping his brother on the back, "Show her what you're made of!"

Luigi descended into the pit and his brother watched inventively. All was working out fine; Luigi had now grabbed Lyria and tugged on the rope, waiting to be pulled up by Mario. Mario used his formidable strength but for some odd reason, the two were becoming easier and easier to pull out.

"What in the name of sausage?" Mario said with confusion turning around. A rock monster with yellow eyes stood behind him with a piece of rope in its hand.

"Hey Mario, mind if you help us up?" Luigi and Lyria were soon flung out of the grave and at the feet of the monster. "Oh boy." he gulped.

The monster roared and took Luigi by the foot, "Listen pipsqueak, either amscray or I'll take care of you and your brother." it thundered with a deep, gritty voice.

"Hey, ugly! Leave him alone!" Mario ran toward the creature with a monkey wrench.

The creature laughed at the sight, "Oh! No please! Have mercy!" it mocked, "What are you gonna do, Plumber? Fix me?"

"Oh, I'm gonna fix ya aright." Mario retorted and slide under the creatures legs grabbing a tiny pebble at the back of its foot.

The creature hollered with agony as it crumbled to the ground. "THIS ISN'T OVER LYRIA! I WILL FIND YOU!" Mario watched his brother slam to the ground and a yellow mist rise from the pile of rocks and leap into a near by grave.

"Whoa, Mario! That was incredible! How did you know that?" Luigi admired as his brother helped him up.

"Eh, wild guess. Hey, you alright kid! You look like you saw a ghost!"

Lyria stared at the two, not even knowing where to begin. She opened her mouth only to hear a voice scream: "LYRIA!"

"Hey, is that lady your mother?" Luigi added, "She looks worried...you didn't run away did you?"

Lyria didn't reply and Lydia embraced he daughter with relief. "Oh, Lyria...I was _so_ worried! My God! You are covered with dirt and bite marks! Is that a beetle in your hair! Lyria..."

"Excuse me, M'am. I think your daughter should have a chance to speak, she's had a rough night. With being trapped in a grave and chased by a rock creature and all." Mario slugged his brother.

"Smooth move, _she looks like one of those over protective mothers. She's gonna blow her stack_!"

"OH NO! IT WASN'T _HIM_ WAS IT! LYRIA! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I WARNED YOU! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED!" this time it was Nigel rushing to his daughter with a nervous yell.

"Great, this kid has two over protective parents. And you wonder why she ran away." Mario whispered to Luigi.

"I think it's best if we sneak out of here, while they're distracted..." Luigi replied.

"Oh no, you don't! We need to talk with you..." Lydia started releasing her daughter and rushing over. "You are witnesses are you not?"

"Well...not exactly, M'am." Luigi said carefully, "We only saw the beginning and end, not in between."

"All we can tell you is that creature had yellow glowing eyes, like fireflies. Ug, creepy voice." Mario shivered.

The Gosse's exchanged looks of horror. Lyria looked over to the grave she had been trapped in. The tombstone read, "Here lies Betelgeuse." it had been the same grave the ghost leapt into.


End file.
